


Date.

by saltsoldier



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, the fluffiest fluff that has ever fluffed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsoldier/pseuds/saltsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just told someone that we're dating in another language because you thought that I wouldn't understand but I did and I am very confused."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date.

“Mage.”

Anders looked up from his latest patient to see Fenris standing in the doorway of his clinic with a hamper in hand. The homey looking wicker basket looked out of place in Fenris’ gauntleted grip, and yet the sight had become all too familiar to Anders.

It had all started rather unexpectedly. Fenris had been forced to stay overnight in his clinic, recovering from some injury or another. Anders couldn’t remember what it had been, he had healed half of Kirkwall over the past year alone and those in Hawke’s crew had needed his services so often that each little injury just seemed to blur into one another. Fenris had watched him work himself into the ground that day, a particularly trying incident at the Bone Pit had demanded all of the energy and skill that Anders had to spare. Even then he couldn’t save them all.

Ever since then Fenris had started bringing him food and insisting that he rested. He hadn’t liked it to begin with, he was a grown ass man who knew his own limits, but Fenris had been rather insistent. What had started off as humouring the elf had developed into something Anders actually enjoyed, and Fenris’ visits became more and more frequent. Monthly visits became weekly, and every week had turned into every other day. It was something that Anders actually looked forward to, and there wasn’t much in his life that brought him a lot of joy. Justice often sulked in the back of his mind whenever Fenris would interrupt something important, but Anders knew better than to believe that the spirit was truly upset with him. The presence of lyrium was a comfort to Justice, for whatever reason just being around the stuff had a calming effect and when Justice was happy Anders could be happy too. Being around Fenris was good for the both of them.

Anders finished healing the young girl sniffling on the cot in front of him. She had only grazed her knee but in a place as dirty as Darktown a simple scrape could get badly infected very quickly. Besides, he simply couldn’t say no to the teary-eyed dwarven girl and the concerned friends who trailed after her when they had shown up on his doorstep, even if he had been just about to turn off the lantern for the evening. They were the only ones left in his clinic, and once he had seen them out with a warning not to play on vast stone stairs leading up into Lowtown he could finally turn his attention to Fenris.

“You can just put it on the table.” Anders offered with a smile, turning to fetch some plates and cups for the two of them.

When he turned back Fenris was still clutching at the basket of food and he hadn’t moved from his spot near the door.

“It is a lovely evening. You have no patients. Perhaps we could take our meal elsewhere?” Fenris asked, the hint of a hopeful smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Anders couldn’t help but smile back. Happiness looked good on Fenris.

“Yeah, that sounds nice. Anywhere in mind?” he asked, putting the cups down and picking up his coat and his staff.

“Yes.”

Anders gave Fenris an expectant look as he tugged his coat on, but Fenris only smiled smugly at him, unwilling to reveal any more than that.

He followed Fenris out of Darktown, up into the cleaner, brighter neighbourhood that was Lowtown. The elf led him across the city, towards the outskirts until finally they were at the docks. Anders couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as Fenris approached the only part of the wall that wasn’t covered in dangerous, rusted spikes and slung his legs over it, letting his feet dangle above the water that lapped at the imposing stone wall.

Anders only realised that he had been gaping at the elf when Fenris turned to him with one perfectly arched eyebrow and a slight smirk on his face, patting the wall next to him in invitation. Anders didn’t need to be told twice, he slung his legs over the wall and wiggled until he was sitting comfortably next to Fenris. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, the only section of the wall that wasn’t dangerous to sit on wasn’t very large, but there was just about room enough for the both of them and the basket.

He looked out across the water, at the Gallows looming ominously across the way from them. From where they were sitting he could only see the dreadful prison in his peripheral vision, in front of him was just water, stretching as far as the eye could see. The way the slowly setting sun reflected off of the waves, colouring the entire world in an orange and pink glow made Anders feel warm inside. It was views like this that had him escaping the Circle over and over and over. It just wasn’t the same watching such a beautiful thing from a barred window, where the pleasant breeze couldn’t even touch him.

“Nice view.” He commented as Fenris began sorting through the food, tearing a chunk of bread from a loaf and handing it to him.

Before their little dinners Anders had almost forgotten what bread tasted like before it got stale, however Fenris always brought fresh loaves for them to share. Everything he brought was always fresh, and Anders appreciated the effort Fenris put into making their meals. They were always simple affairs, no actual cooking was involved, however the food was chosen with care and there was always a variety of things in the basket for them to share.

“The water here… it reminds me of Serheon.” Fenris admitted, picking at his own bit of bread.

Anders just nodded quietly. After spending so much time together they had talked about a lot of things, both good and bad. Anders knew all about Seheron.

“It’s not the same really, but the water…” he began wistfully, staring off into seemingly endless horizon.

Anders snuck a quick look at the elf while he was distracted. The way the sunset lit up his face, bathing it in a warm glow completely unlike the harsh, white light of his tattoos was a sight to behold. Anders would be lying if he said that Fenris wasn’t beautiful, although he would never tell the elf that. His heart belonged in his chest, the last time somebody had tried to change that he and Justice had torn their head clean off. Telling Fenris that he, an _abomination_ as the elf so often used to call him, found the warrior attractive would certainly end with fists in ribcages and if that happened Anders wasn’t sure he could keep Justice from trying to rip Fenris’ head off too. This weird, unconventional friendship that had so suddenly sprung up between them meant the world to Anders and he was sure that Fenris valued their time together too, however there were some lines that simply should not be crossed. Letting the ex-slave know that a _mage_ fancied the pants off of him was one of those lines, and Anders didn’t want to make Fenris feel uncomfortable.

Anders rather depressing train of thought was interrupted by the voice of an elderly woman calling Fenris’ name from somewhere behind him. Both of them turned to see the woman hobbling towards them, a smile on her face. Everything about her complexion screamed Tevinter, although she was wearing simple clothes, the sort that any Kirkwall resident would wear. Anders wondered if she was actually from Tevinter, however before he could ponder for too long the woman walked straight up to Fenris and greeted him in Tevene, answering his question for him.

Growing up in the Circle meant that Anders was expected to study all kinds of magic, and many of the books in the library at Kinloch were in Tevene, which meant all the apprentices were required to learn the language. It had been a while since he had the occasion to speak it and his grasp on the language was a little rusty, but he was still able to follow the conversation the elderly woman and Fenris were having. They greeted each other with respect, their tones warm and friendly. Anders wondered how exactly Fenris had gone about befriending the woman, and made a mental note to ask him about this bizarre friendship later.

“ _This is a lovely spot for a picnic_.” The woman remarked in Tevene, a warm smile further wrinkling her face.

“ _Indeed, it is_.” Fenris responded in his mother tongue, smiling back at her.

“ _Who is your friend_?” she asked, turning to Anders and giving him a good look up and down.

Anders opened his mouth to introduce himself, hoping that his Tevene wasn’t so rusty he butchered the language in front of two native speakers and embarrassed himself horribly, but before he could respond Fenris cut in.

“ _He’s not my friend_.” He insisted.

It felt as if Fenris had just crushed Anders’ heart. The mage wasn’t foolish enough to believe that there could ever be anything between the two of them however he had at least thought of himself as Fenris’ friend. The elf was quickly becoming one of the closest friends Anders had ever had but clearly the feeling wasn’t mutual.

He felt anger rise within him, the shame and embarrassment of caring for somebody who didn’t even like him made him feel like his insides were twisting. He very nearly gave Fenris a shove, Maker knows the elf would deserve it, but he stopped himself before he could act irrationally for once. He wasn’t sure Fenris could swim and there was no way he was going to shove him into the water if he had to fish him back out again afterwards. Even now, when the elf had openly denounced him Anders didn’t want to actually hurt the warrior. He sat and seethed as his mind searched for an appropriate response but then Fenris opened his ridiculously pretty mouth again and Anders felt what was left of his heart stutter to a stop.

“ _He is my date_.”

Anders was pretty sure that the expression on his face was rather unattractive, however he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. His eyebrows knitted together and his mouth pressed into a harsh line as he looked from Fenris, to the woman, then to Fenris again.

He could have sworn that Fenris had just called him his date. Just how rusty was his Tevene? He must have mistranslated. His brain raced, trying to figure out what Fenris had really meant. Maybe he had used a word Anders was unfamiliar with, a different word for friend perhaps? No, Fenris had just clearly said that Anders _wasn’t_ his friend. Maybe the word had different meanings, maybe he meant colleague? Or what if the word meant enemy? He really hoped that wasn’t it, but he couldn’t deny that it made more sense than Fenris calling him his _date_.

The old woman’s face lit up like a Satinalia tree even as Anders’ face scrunched up in confusion, and suddenly she was staring at the Healer as if he were something to behold. Fenris chuckled, his face turning slightly pink. He too turned to Anders before looking up at the woman again.

“ _This is your boyfriend_?” she asked, and this time Anders knew he hadn’t misheard anything.

“ _If things go well he might be_.” Fenris responded, suddenly unable to look at either of the people there with him.

Anders thought for a second that Fenris might sprout horns and a tail, that his hair would explode into purple flame and he would reveal himself to be a demon of desire. He couldn’t quite believe that he wasn’t in the Fade, that he was really hearing Fenris calling him his _date_. He had just told an acquaintance that he wanted Anders to be his _boyfriend_. They were on a date sharing a _romantic picnic_ , for Andraste’s sake! Anders felt like he might faint.

“ _I’m assuming he doesn’t speak Tevene_?” the woman asked.

“ _You assume correctly_.” Fenris informed her.

“ _A shame. I would have liked to have talked to him_.” The woman huffed.

Anders heard a strange, strangling sound leave his throat and Fenris turned to him.

“I’m sorry, my friend here only speaks Tevene.” He informed Anders, his tone apologetic. Anders just nodded stiffly, unsure of how else to respond.

“ _I’ll leave the two of you lovebirds to it. I’ll see you at the market on Tuesday, Fenris._ ” The woman announced as she began to hobble away, but not before winking very obviously at the elf.

Fenris waved the old woman goodbye with a fond smile. Anders felt like his head might explode.

“Do not mind my friend, she can be odd at times.” Fenris assured him, turning back to face the water and rummaging through the picnic basket as if he hadn’t just told somebody that he was on a date with a man he used to call an abomination.

Anders just stared blankly at Fenris, his mind stuck on that word, _date_.

Fenris eventually turned back to hand Anders some grapes, only to stop dead when he caught the look on his face.

“Anders?” he asked carefully, those gorgeous green puppy eyes full of concern. Concern for _him_.

“Fen, I uh… I have a confession.” He blurted out, his heart hammering away in his chest.

Fenris’ expression was suddenly grim, and he inched a little closer to Anders, ready to hear what the mage had to say. It just made Anders’ heart beat quicker.

“I uh, _I happen to know a little Tevene_.” He choked out, saying it in Fenris’ mother tongue just to prove that he could.

He watched Fenris’ ears droop as the colour drained from his face.

“Is this a date?” he asked quietly, carefully.

“I don’t-“ Fenris began, suddenly he no longer looked meek, instead he was like a wild animal, cornered and angry at himself.

Anders saw Fenris turn, saw his leg lift so he could bring it back over the wall and make his escape. Before Anders could stop himself he pressed a hand to Fenris’ thigh, trying to keep the elf in place. He realised his mistake quickly, ripping his hand from Fenris’ leg as if he had been burned by it.

“Sorry, sorry but, I uh… It’s okay. If this is date. I’m okay with that.”

Anders watched Fenris’ ears perk up, his eyes widening in a way that made Anders’ heart melt.

“Just tell me next time you take me on a date, okay? I would have made more effort if I had known.” He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“I- yes. Okay. That seems… agreeable.” Fenris managed, trying to school his reaction.

They sat in awkward silence for about five minutes after that.

“This picnic hasn’t exactly gone to plan.” Fenris announced the moment he found the courage to break the silence.

“What was the plan?” Anders asked, a hint of playfulness creeping into the tone of his words.

Fenris just shrugged.

“You’re telling me you set up this perfectly romantic picnic and you _didn’t_ have a master plan to seduce me?” Anders teased, leaning in close.

Fenris couldn’t help but chuckle and he nudged the mage away with his elbow.

“This is hardly _romantic_ , mage.”

“It’s romantic for Kirkwall. Besides, I don’t think I’ve ever been on a proper date before, so technically speaking this is the best date I’ve ever been on. Well done.”

“Anders.” Fenris said seriously, causing the Healer’s expression to sober. “I will take you on a proper date, somewhere actually romantic. If you’ll let me.”

“Fenris that’s sweet but, well, there’s not exactly a whole lot of places an elf and a wanted apostate can go that are romantic, not in Kirkwall.”

“I will think of something.” Fenris assured him.

“I don’t need you to come up with some grand, romantic gesture, Fenris. I like just spending time with you. Besides, I’m still reeling over the fact that you actually _like_ me.” Anders chuckled nervously.

“Have I not made how I feel clear?” Fenris asked.

“Nope.”

“Oh.”

Anders sighed deeply.

“Look, if you are actually interested in pursuing a relationship… it won’t be easy. We’re not exactly the simplest of men.”

Fenris snorted at that.

“I’d like to try though. I’m not the man I used to be-“

“Anders.” Fenris interrupted, putting a hand over Anders’ larger one. The mage could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, a pleasant feeling in comparison to the thundering in his chest earlier.

They leant in at the same time, their movements slow and steady. Eventually they met in the middle, their lips touching.

They stayed like that for a while, their legs dangling of the edge of the wall, their foreheads pressed together and their fingers intertwined as the sun set over the docks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you can find my trash blog at foolishvessel.tumblr.com if you want to follow me there and maybe send me some prompts.


End file.
